xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode I/Page 11
A Means To An End (All Your Proto Merkabah Are Belong To Us) Section Briefing Well, we're finally here. The final dungeon of Xenosaga Episode I. I can't wait to finish this one and move onward, though. A lot of people say that Episode I is the best in the series. I disagree. I like ALL of them, I just think Episode I is very limited battle-wise. The story is quite enjoyable, and the graphics pretty nice, but as far as developing characters and fighting goes, I just feel limited. I can't really promote Episode II a LOT more, but I do believe the series gets better with each game, with Episode III being the best. Enough about that though. This is a long dungeon, and we've got a lot to do, so lets get started on ending this. You've all been great, really, and I look forward to assisting you in the Episode II Walkthrough!!! I am --BlackAlbedo 08:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC). Proto Merkabah Here we go! Go down the stairs, then head immediately north. At the end of the path, open the chest for a DEFIBRILLATOR VEST. Head back down, then west. Don't blow up the trap just yet. Blow up the boxes until you reach the bottom-left one which holds a Gnosis. This Gnosis is the Delphyne. If you use MOMO's DARK SCEPTER Tech to kill them and turn then into items, you will find chaos' ultimate weapon, the HOLEY GLOVES. Lure the Gnosis to the trap, then fight it. There is nothing past the boxes, this is just the earliest chance to get chaos' ultimate weapon. Go back east up the stairs, then circle around south to the bridge, and run north across it. Go west through the door into the next room. Follow the path and go east across the moving floor. Don't hit the trap yet. Blow up the 2 small boxes to find 2 FRAME REPAIR A and 2 ETHER PACK DX. The big box holds a Gnosis, so detonate it while standing just above the trap to give yourself enough room to hit the trap before you start the fight. After the fight, go down the ladder on the right. Blow up the boxes just south to get 2 FRAME REPAIR Z and 2 BIO SPHERE. Head west, blow up the boxes to find 2 MED KIT DX, and go even further north and west into the alcove. Press the top yellow button to raise the bridge, then hit the bottom yellow button to lower the bridge and allow you to leave this alcove. Go to the north-east corner of the room and blow up the boxes to find 2 ETHER PACK DX, then go north into the alcove and press the right yellow switch to raise the bridge, then ride the moving floor back up to the higher level. Run across the moving floor west, then go north to the elevator to reach the next area. We are now on Floor 40. Head upstairs to Floor 41. Here you will find a room with information on Realians during the Miltian Conflict. Inspect the green display in the center for a little more information. Run up to Floor 42. At Floor 42, inspect the green displays for even more information on Realians during the Miltian Conflict. The west container only holds a Gnosis. Go up to Floor 43. At Floor 43, there are 2 doors here. Enter the first one and blow up the box to find 2 FRAME REPAIR Z. Enter the second door and inspect the center console learn more about Proto Merkabah. Save your game, then lets go up to Floor 44. Floor 44 is interesting in that it connects to the west stairwell, and seems to be the highest floor we can climb to. Blow up the door at the north central area to find a REJUVENATOR. Open the chest to receive a DRAGON ROD. Go west at the main path. There is a door which is locked for now, and an identical stairwell going down stairs on the other side of the ones we climbed. Check out Floor 43. At Floor 43, use the button to open the center divider, then run north into the west room here. Blow up the object to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 17. Open it to find a BLOOD9, Jr.'s ultimate weapon. Go down to Floor 42. At Floor 42, press the button to open a lock from a very important elevator upstairs. We will continue down to Floor 41 for now, however. At Floor 41, head up into the room, and exit the door all the way to the right to find a chest with an M CHIP GUARD inside. Go back up to Floor 44, either side. At Floor 44, head down the center to reach the next zone we need to be in. In here are 2 A.G.W.S. patrolling on the left and right. On the left is Iosys. He is a pushover. He seems to be weaker to techniques as well. On the right is Xanthosis. Equally as weak. Go east past Xanthosis to blow up objects which will open up a slightly hidden path further east. Go further east, and blow up the 6 cylinders to find a chest with a CHAKRA SHIELD. If I were you, I'd save my game at Floor 43 again, then return here. Once you drop off of the south-west ledge here, we will fight a big Boss. Prepare adequately, then drop the hell off that ledge. BOSS: PROTO DORA DIFFICULTY: HARD OR EASY (ERDE KAISER) HP: 12,000 WEAKNESS: BEAM ITEM: FRAME REPAIR Z RARE ITEM: FAST CIRCUIT 50 This Boss can be pretty tough, but if you use AOE's with BRAVESOUL, you should wipe out the Shutz's soon, as well as deal decent damage to Proto Dora. If you defeat both of the Shutz's, it will put up a Beam Shield which will negate any Beam attacks. So why is it weak to Beam at all? I don't fuckin' know. Eventually its Beam shield will weaken and drop as you damage it, but that takes for ever. This fight is long, and takes a LOT of lucky heals and short attacks to win if you don't use ERDE KAISER. If you brought KOS-MOS into this fight like I did, which is a bad idea overall, hopefully you have R.DRAGON to use. Ziggy might be a better choice with his lack of Beam attacks and high HP. I ERDE KAISER'''ed him. A wise battle strategy indeed. For winning, you will get '''DECODER 6. Go north-west and across the crude bridge, then up the ladder to head onward. Go north through the door at the top here. Inspect the center console directly north to learn more about Lost Jerusalem. You may unlock the door to the east and go through it, then back down to Floor 43 if you'd like to save your game, but the next save point is just around the next couple of corners anyway. Head down the right ladder in this room, then blow up the left panel to find the final Segment Address, SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 6. Open and raid it to find a TRAUMA PLATE. Here's your only reward for getting each and every Segment Address decoded for Episode I: Claim your reward here, Buddy! Go back up the ladder and head north and through the hallway to continue onward. In here, go through the north door to view a cutscene about where MOMO was born. Go back, and at the center of the room enter the elevator to go down to a lower level. Save your game, dammit. This is the last save of the game. This paragraph is just me saying how much I've enjoyed not getting to know you. I mean, as much as I'd love to get to know you, I'm just typing to myself on this computer. Words of advice to people I'll never meet. I know my methods tend to be unorthadox, but I hope you have found them to be useful, or at least, the advice I added to be useful. Out of my deep respect for this game and what it stands for, I will be going back over this walkthrough to update, correct, and enhance my strategies and directions, just so that YOU may enjoy this game more. I would still always recommend the BRAVESOUL technique and abusing ERDE KAISER like it's going out of style, but I will do my best to add strategy that puts a little more fun into things. In any case, we now draw near to the end of the game. It's only a little ways away. Read on to find out how we'll finish this game, and hopefully, you have Xenosaga Episode II ready to pop in and play right after Episode I's credits are done running. Xenosaga Episode I and II are back-to-back story-wise. That's why they made Xenosaga I & II for DS in Japan. Point is, look at the first 2 games as you would Star Trek II and III - meant to be one much longer show. Episode III will actually wait a year after Episode II before resuming. Why am I telling you this? Head west, but before you start the elevator, be prepared to fight a chain of battles against this game's toughest non-Boss Gnosis. For those of you still BRAVESOUL'in' with Jr., you can skip ahead to the Boss fight. You should be able to manage these guys pretty easy. If you aren't '''BRAVESOUL'in', then make sure to place priority on healing, use your Boost wisely, and take down one foe at a time. Eliminating the numbers of enemies is priority number one. Less foes = less attacks coming at you. That should keep you from ever getting overwhelmed here. Oh, one last note: If there is a Baraqijal behind the Armaros', it's a good idea to keep your HP up and eliminate the Armaros' ASAP. Consider them to be SUPER Armaros'. Same strategy almost, just play it safer and hit harder. At the bottom, head east to find a corridor filled with Gnosis, which we can easily avoid. At the top is the last time you will have to do anything in the menu. Behind that door lies the Boss of the game, so fix stuff before you go on. Upgrade everything, spend everything, use everything you won't be using in the fight. If you have leftover Tech Points, use them on upgrading your stats in the Tech menu. If you want to use '''ERDE KAISER in this fight, you will be sacrificing valuable restorative Ethers on Shion's part for a while. The Boss has considerably over 9999 HP, so until you get it down to that, you will either be using your other characters to heal or relying heavily on your items. Once you've made your preparations, head north through the door and watch the cutscene. We will fight Albedo first... PREPARE FOR BATTLE! BOSS: ALBEDO DIFFICULTY: HARD OR EASY (ERDE KAISER) ''' '''HP: 7400 WEAKNESS: NONE ITEM: REJUVENATOR RARE ITEM: REVIVE DX ERDE KAISER will solve all of your worries if you let him into your life. Otherwise, Albedo is very fast and quite powerful, so you will need to keep up. Increase your speed with QUICK if you have it ready and slam him with your most powerful physical attacks. He should drop fast if you are BRAVESOUL'''in'. Make relentless use of Boost. Boost just before the Critical Up Event Slot to deal the most damage you can. Point Multiplier is not so important in this fight. If all else fails, just try, try again, and whatever you do, don't use A.G.W.S. in this fight. Right after Albedo you will be thrown into the final Boss. Hope you aren't too hurt... '''BOSS: SOPHIE PEITHOS DIFFICULTY: HARD OR EASY (ERDE KAISER) ''' '''HP: 16,000 WEAKNESS: NONE So if you are just gonna EK it, then wait until you knock off 6001 HP first, otherwise you will face the worst of its attacks pretty quickly. You can deal pretty good damage to this Gnosis, it's not too shielded. When it calls out other Gnosis to help, spam AOE attacks and keep your heals up. I would stay above 600 or 700 HP to be safe. Remember everything I taught you, and you should come out just fine! I wanted to say this was a MEDIUM difficulty fight, but seeing as this IS the Boss of the game and all, and it has special music, and it can devastate you if you aren't staying on top of things, I gave it HARD. Good luck, I'll see you on the other side! Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode I Category:Walkthrough